Computer systems are currently in wide use. Some such computer systems run applications that generate or display content. Examples of such applications include word processing applications that generate word processing documents, slide presentation applications that generate slide presentation documents, spreadsheet applications that generate spreadsheet documents, among a wide variety of others. There are many other types of applications as well.
Such applications at some point will exhibit an issue or bug that needs to be resolved. Currently developers use a variety of tools to address an issue or bug. Some of these include simulating the application in a controlled environment with the aid of a debugger. Debuggers offer functions such as running an application line-by-line, breaking at breakpoints and tracking values of variables. Some debuggers have the ability to modify an application's state while it is running. These types of tools are useful in solving a known issue, but are not as helpful in identifying the root-cause of large-scale client-side software issues. For large-scale client-side software or client-side software of any size, it is virtually impossible to replicate or simulate all possible user configurations. This results in an increasing number of issues which only occur in field deployed units.
Also, many current systems use support agents (who tend to be generalist s in their knowledge of a computing system) who manually attempt to group issues into groups and address all issues in the group in a similar way. This can be frustrating for a user experiencing the issue, and it can be substantially ineffective in fixing underlying issues.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.